School of Hard Knocks
Summary So maybe Optimus Prime would rather face a mission that Prowl calculates has a 0.1167% chance of success than one of Kup’s drills again (All Hail Megatron, #10). That doesn’t mean anything, right? Logs 2030 * Under Nightsiege - Nothing to do with Nightsiege! For the inaugural class, Kup decides to cover hostage situations. Got logs that you think go here? Add them! Plot The overall concept behind ‘’’School of Hard Knocks’’’ is to do a pan-good guy training session at least once a month. If there’s interest, they might happen more often, but they’ll definitely happen at least once a month. From an IC perspective, it’s ‘’supposed’’ to foster co-operation and good will between Autobots, Junkions, humans, and any other good guys who care to show. (Think we have a few random aliens.) Supposed to. Maybe. From an OOC perspective, it’s just meant to be a chance of pace. These scenes could also include bad guys, such as the Decepticons, if there’s interest and they make sense, perhaps sometimes as simulations, perhaps sometimes as themselves. (In scenes where Decepticons really don't make any sense attending, if they want to play Autobot gumbies instead, they certainly can. Some people don't dig that, but some people might.) These scenes will be combat sometimes, but they might not always be combat, depending on the subject matter at hand. These scenes will probably be standalones, unless someone really wants a multi-parter. Also, if you want to talk to Kup and to Charstaff, you could probably work an upgrade into one of these scenes, provided Kup’s got enough lead-time to work the upgrade into what the scene’s about. Here’s an example of what a typical scene might be like: Kup decides that what everyone really needs some more experience in is BASE jumping and that, oh, the best way to go about this would be to jump off Olympus Mons on Mars. Ahead of time, Kup OOCly talked to Joebot, who wants a Courage upgrade, and Sally EDCer, who wants an Agility upgrade. Joebot is afraid of heights, so BASE jumping will make him face his fears. Sally EDCer will have to improve her agility, so that she can land without getting all tangled up in her chute or falling hard and breaking a leg. Joebot and Sally EDCer have talked to Charstaff ahead of time and have approval for their upgrades. Aside from them, the scene offers roles for a wide range of character types. Flying Autobots can be on stand-by to grab anyone whose chute fails. Medics could be on stand-by if someone lands hard and breaks something. The Decepticons could catch wind of this training exercise and show up mind-way through, to cut Our Heroes’ chutes and laugh at them for being losers without anti-gravs. From there, the scene might break out into an aerial gunfight and a live jet judo demonstration, while those with intact chutes and the flying Autobots on stand-by scramble to catch those whose chutes the Decepticons cut before it is too late. Notes * Got notes you think go here? Add them!